


Over Your Shoulder

by BiBerryMuffin



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Original Character(s), Over Your Shoulder AU, POV Original Female Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 07:37:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6795112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiBerryMuffin/pseuds/BiBerryMuffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joanne “Jo” Bradley, is a freshman in high school. She's recently become more of a rebel and a bit more violent than she used to thankfully she's got some good friends and her guardians to take care of her and help her make the right decisions.<br/>Set in an alternate universe I created called OYS where the Undertale characters are guardians that live on people's shoulders. To find out more about this AU check out my blog for it at: http://overyourshoulderau.tumblr.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: What’s Your Name?

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, guys! I'm so exited! I finally finished the prolouge for Over Your Shoulder! If you want to find out more about the OYS AU check out this blog: http://overyourshoulderau.tumblr.com/  
> My friends also helping me make art and even a comic for the AU there so definitely check it out!  
> THANKS HOPE YOU ENJOY!

Preschool was halfway over the first day I ever met my best friend. My brown hair had been pulled back into a ponytail that day. I had worn a small, yellow jacket, some blue jean shorts and a red and yellow striped shirt. I had a few missing baby teeth but they were molars so you couldn’t really tell.

Papyrus was still my dominate guardian back then. Man, was he persistent. I don’t even know why he was my dominate guardian. Really Undyne seemed more likely to have been my dominate guardian. It would have made more sense since my soul trait was justice. But there was Papyrus taking control and trying his best to help me overcome my obstacles.

Even when we were both young he was very protective of me and always believed in a way to solve problems without violence. He was obviously not the only one either. Frisk and Toriel also seemed to believe this philosophy was true. But that made sense. Frisk was the guardian of kindness after all and Toriel I guess is technically in the morality category of guardians. So, three morality guardians with the same philosophy for life. Honestly, all morality guardians seem to think the same way. Well, besides Sans and Asgore on occasion.

Papyrus had been buzzing with excitement along with Temmie that day. Sans was taking a nap as usual. Toriel and Asgore were sitting together on my left shoulder. Frisk and Chara were talking to each other about something on top of my head with Flowey. Napstablook was lying next to Sans thinking about the universe while Mettaton was giving him an encouraging pep talk. Alyphs was quivering in the corner next to Undyne while Undyne was twirling one of her many yellow magical spears.

Honestly, it was quite a normal day for young me and my guardians. The yellow little buggers made of magic that stood on my shoulders and helped me make decisions were just waiting till it was time to actually make a decision.

My mom and dad hugged me and kissed me on the forehead before letting me run off into my preschool.

“Bye, Joanne!” My mom called out to me. “We love you, sweetie!”

“Bye, Jo-Jo!” My dad added pulling my mom to his side and waving with her.

I turned around and waved goodbye to them enthusiastically, “Bye, Mommy! Bye, Daddy! I love you!” I called to them in my high pitched, child-like voice. I then continued to barrel through the doors of the school and into my classroom.

I put my yellow book bag and lunch box into my cubby and scanned the classroom for something to play with. “PUZZLES!” Papyrus bounced up and down on my shoulder and shouted enthusiastically. “WE SHOULD PLAY WITH THE PUZZLES!” I pondered the idea for the moment. It didn’t sound too bad. I didn’t really mind puzzles but I didn’t find them all that fun either.

“Look over there!” Undyne shouted at me, her yellow, magical finger pointing over at the building blocks. “LET’S BUILD A TOWER AND DESTROY IT!” She slammed her fists together and grinned a maniac grin.

“YEAH!” Chara shouted from above my forehead agreeing with Undyne. Well, of course she agreed with Undyne. They were both rage guardians after all.

I smiled and started to make my way over to the blocks, “BUT PUZZLES!” Papyrus whined at me frowning.

I rolled my eyes at him and patted his tiny head with my finger. “Next time.” I told him. “I promise.”

He sat down and sighed, “WELL, ALRIGHT.” I smiled at him fondly.

I was almost to the blocks when I heard teasing laughter and crying coming from the corner of the room. “What’s that?” Frisk asked pulling my hair a bit.

“O-oh m-my…” Alyphs quivered in fear. “I-it sounds l-like someone’s being p-picked on.”

“I bet it’s the same jerkfaces who mess with us picking on them.” Flowey groaned annoyed. “Ugh, what a bunch of idiots…”

“WE HAVE TO STOP THEM!” Papyrus said crossing his arms over his chest. “NO ONE DESERVES TO BE TREATED THAT WAY!”

“YEAH!” Undyne yelled in agreement wrapping her arm around his neck and pulling him close to her. “Let’s show those punks whose boss!”

“UNDYNE THAT’S NOT WHAT I MEAN-” Papyrus tried to say but was cut off by Flowey groaning.

“Ugh! Do we HAVE to?” He exclaimed annoyed. “I mean, it’s not OUR problem!”

“F-flowey’s g-got a p-point there…” Alphys stuttered holding up a finger. “I m-mean we’re n-not the one b-being picked on...and I’d r-rather not b-be.”

“Of course we have to!” Frisk exclaimed standing up on my head and glaring at Flowey. “It’s the right thing to do!”

They all started to fight with each other over what would be the right course of action to take. I covered my ears unable to withstand all the noise they were making.

“Shut up!” I commanded them sharply and all their voices faded. I glared at them. They all looked ashamed of themselves after my outburst. I uncovered my ears and began to walk silently towards the blocks.

“Human…” Papyrus having been dropped by Undyne tugged on my shirt collar. “I know you don’t want to talk to us. But we really should help that other girl. I mean it’s the right thing to do..." I stopped and looked over at him. He gave me those sad, puppy dog eyes of his and I just couldn’t resist.

I looked over towards the group of people making the commotion. The same four boys who constantly picked on the other kids and I were surrounding a girl I had never seen before. She had long, black hair that covered her eyes, she wore a purple dress with tights, and had a purple and pink striped winter scarf wrapped around her neck.

I clenched my fist in anger. How dare those jerks do that to an innocent girl!?! She was _new_ to our class and that’s how she get’s welcomed? She gets picked on! Papyrus and Frisk were right. That was not okay!

I growled and ran at them, “Hey! Leave her alone!” I shouted catching their attention.

They turned towards me and laughed, “Hey, what do you know! It’s Jo-Jo the monkey!” Jimmy the “leader” of their little group sneered at me. His red Flowey guardian had it’s teeth clenched in a snarl and his Undyne was glaring at me. He was obviously not happy I interrupted his teasing. “Coming over here to monkey around?” He asked me tauntingly.

I clenched my fist even tighter, my nails dug into my skin leaving a few temporary marks, “I said, ‘Leave her alone’ or else…” I snarled at him clenching my teeth in anger.

My rage guardians were going insane. They were yelling at me to punch him then and there. While most of my other guardians urged me to do the opposite and leave him alone.

“Or else what?” Another one of the boys barked out in laughter. “You gonna throw banana peels at us or something?”

“Stick around and find out!” I snarled grinding my teeth together and slamming my fist into my hand. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Undyne with her spear pointing it at them as if she was about to throw it.

Now, I wasn’t really going to hurt them unless they tried to hurt me or the other girl first. But my form of intimidation sure worked on them.

Jimmy’s Alyphs was suddenly tugging at his shirt collar desperately encouraging him to leave me alone. It was obvious to all four boys that I was not afraid of them.

“Pssh!” Jimmy said waving his hand in the air carelessly. He started to walk off and motioned for his friends to follow him. “Whatever! Come on, guys! It doesn’t matter anyways!”

I watched them as they slowly dispersed after him. One of them turned around and called out to me mockingly, “Bye, Monkey!” Before getting smacked in the arm for it by one of the other boys.

I scoffed at them and rolled my eyes then turned to the girl quivering in fear opposite to me. My face softened and I smiled at her, “Hi!” I said to her.

She flinched and cowered away from me, “H-hi…” She said in a nervous voice. The purple Alyphs guardian on her shoulder staring at me almost paralysed in fear.

“Don’t worry!” I said extending my hand out to the girl for her to shake. “I won’t hurt you! Those guys are just meanies to everyone!” I pointed behind me in the direction the boys had run off to.

The other girl stared at my hand for a couple of minute before shaking it. “Thank you…” She breathed out gratefully giving me a small smile.

“No problem!” I smiled a gigantic smile and gestured behind me. “I was going to go play with the building blocks. Wanna play with me?” I asked her.

The girl thought it over for a little bit her guardians talking it over with one another on her shoulders before she nodded and walked with me over to the building blocks.

“My name’s Joanne! What’s your name?” I asked her looking over at her.

“Um…” The other girl said brushing her hair out of the way of her blue eyes. “My name is Lisa.” She practically whispered.

“That’s a nice name!” Joanne complimented her making her blush slightly. “Wanna be friends?” She asked.

“Yeah…” Lisa said smiling a small smile and taking my hand in hers. “I’d like that.”

I smiled at her and grabbed one of the building blocks. I made sure to keep that promise I had made Papyrus the next day. Only I didn’t play with the puzzles alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here it is guys! The thing that I have been putting all my time and effort into creating instead of working on the No Way Out series like I should! BUT I JUST COULDN'T GET THIS IDEA OUT OF MY HEAD! I'm so obsessed with this! I love the characters and the story and AUGHHHHH! THE WHOLE IDEA IS JUST SO CUTE!  
> I mean compared to the No Way Out series this is like a puppy. A puppy that will probably turn into a complicated, depressing, beautiful dog!  
> I hope you like it!  
> Let me know about any grammatical errors and give me your constructive criticism!  
> Again if you want to know more about the AU check out the Over Your Shoulder blog here: http://overyourshoulderau.tumblr.com/  
> Or ya know just ask me in the comments!  
> THIS AU WAS CREATED BY ME!  
> OCS ARE CREATED BY ME!  
> If you’d like to stay updated about this fic and my other fics please follow my tumblr account at https://biberrymuffin.tumblr.com/  
> LOVE YA GUYS!  
> -ThePortalPonies


	2. Chapter 1: I Do What I Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's only Tuesday and already Jo has been to the Principal's office five times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://overyourshoulderau.tumblr.com/

I walk into my high school and immediately flip up the hood of my hoodie. You’re not supposed to wear hoods in school but I don’t really care. I love to screw with authority.

Flowey immediately groans and mutters something around the terms of, “Fucking shit. Why? I hate the dark. Stupid kid…”

Papyrus and Toriel however stiffen and get really concerned.

“UM, HUMAN…” Papyrus asks me tugging on my hood.

“Yeah, Papyrus?” I ask him craning my head to the side to look down at him.

“UM, I DON’T THINK PUTTING YOUR HOOD UP IS A VERY GOOD IDEA…” He raises his finger and frowns.

I snort and roll my eyes at him, “Don’t worry, little dude. It’s cool.”

Before Papyrus can interject Toriel does instead, “I agree with Papyrus. Remember what happened last time?”

I groan and rub their heads with my finger, “Chill. It’ll be fine.”

“BUT-”

“But-”

“Shush.” I hush them and pull my hood over my head a bit more.

“FUCK!” Flowey screams from underneath it.

I begin to walk towards the steps to the second floor of the school. The school I go to is called Ebott High. Yeah, creative name I know. But seeing as how we live in Ebott town it’s quite the appropriate name. I’ve lived here in Ebott for my whole life. It’s a quiet town with nice people and a low crime rate. Well it has a low crime rate now. But I heard back in the day the crime rate here was pretty high. I wonder what changed?

I mean it was probably due to all the poor people who used to live on the streets here and all the gangs our town used to have. There’s still a couple gangs left roaming the streets at night but they’re not as bad as they used to be. Maybe that’s why the curfew is an hour before the sun sets?

That makes sense. But it kinda gets really annoying. Like I love to watch the sunset! But I can’t go down to the lake to watch it because of the stupid curfew! Damn gangs. I wish they’d all just move to New Home like all the other gangs have. Like I think there’s only one gang left in town. What were they called again? Oh right. How could I forget. They call themselves the _Royal Guard_. Ugh, the only thing royal about those guys are they’re a royal pain in the ass.

They’re even in the town neighboring Ebott called Snowdin Village. What a bunch of jerks. They spray paint and vandalize everything. I think from what I heard they even stole poor old man Jerold’s walker. Who does that? Old man Jerold is such a sweet man! Everyone loves that guy! Why steal his walker? Not only is that rude it’s plain cruel! The poor man needs that to walk! It’s just not fucking right. If I could I’d punch them all in their fucking faces. I mean I maybe a bit of a rebel but even I know when to stop and I know that what the Royal Guard does is stepping over the line.

“Miss Bradley!” Someone shouts from behind me as I’m walking to the stairs. I turn around and watch as my history teacher, Mr. Buckle, marches towards me angrily. I groan annoyed.

Flowey grumbles to himself on top of my head quite annoyed himself, “Not this _idiot_ again!” He pushes up my hood with one of his leaves and rustles his petals.

I slump my shoulders as he stomps his way over to me looking very peeved. “Heya, Mr. B!” I say in mock politeness. “What’s up?” I smile innocently up at him like I have no idea what I am doing wrong just to screw with him.

“You know darn well ‘what’s up’, Miss Bradley!” He snaps at me and points to my hood. “I have told you several times since the start of the school year that you can’t wear hoods in school!”

I smirk at him and pull out my assignment notebook, “Actually Mr. B…” I flip to the page about the school rules and point to a certain bullet point in the section about the dress code. “You can! Because it clearly says here, ‘Sunglasses, gloves, scarves, “rags”, hats, or headgear, may not be worn at school from the time a student enters the building until 3:11 p.m. This rule is also enforced during study halls, senior lunch, and detentions. Hats are to be kept in lockers during the day. Additionally, proper etiquette indicates that hats not be worn at certain school events outside the normal school day.’ but mentions absolutely nothing of hoods sir.”

He growls at me and grinds his teeth for a moment before putting his hands together and letting out a deep sigh. “You know very well that hoods count as hats.” He calmly says to me.

While shaking my head and smiling at him I exclaim, “Hoods aren’t hats, Mr B! They’re jackets!”

Sans was awake in an instant pushing Toriel and Papyrus out of the way, “Oh my gosh!” He squeals his eyes full of excitement. “You should totally make a pun!”

Papyrus snaps from behind him crossing his arms, “NO! YOU SHOULD TOTALLY NOT!” He glares at Sans angrily his eyes burning with annoyance.

“Well, anyways, Mr. B! I got to get to my locker. Don’t want to miss my first class!” I wave shuffling off and leaving him fuming behind me.

“JOANNE BRADLEY!” He roars as my shoes collide with the school stairs. “GET BACK HERE!”

“Sorry, Mr. B!” I call behind me. “But I think it’s time for me to leave the hood!” Papyrus, Flowey, and Chara all groan as Sans and Toriel bursts into endless laughter. My other guardians reactions to the joke are not as drastic. Some of them roll their eyes or scoff. While others smile or let out a few chuckles.

Reaching the top floor and walking through the halls I eventually come to my locker. It’s a little far from the stairs but not too far that I’d have to walk to far to get their. Sans seems to appreciate that little fact being the little yellow couch potato he is. As I unpack my things from my backpack and gather my supplies for my first class my guardians look around at the surroundings.

They must be looking for Lisa. They absolutely love to point out when she gets to school! It’s almost as if they adore her. They probably do. I think I read somewhere that guardians care about other humans the same way their human does but most of the time not to the same extent.

All of a sudden Papyrus tugs on my hood and exclaims cheerfully, “LISA’S HERE! LISA’S HERE!” All my other guardians seems to be buzzed with excitement just from those two sentences. They begin to chatter with one another and move around more on my shoulders.

Lisa’s at her own locker beginning to gather her own things up. Shutting my locker and picking up my pile of books I make my way over to her locker. A devious idea creeps it’s way into my head and I sneak up behind her making Toriel, Frisk, Papyrus and Alphys very apprehensive.

Holding her hand out as to stop me Toriel warns me in a gentle tone of voice, “Oh, don’t startle her, my child.”

Papyrus, Frisk, and Alphys all mutter their agreement.

“Yeah, that’s not nice!” Frisk exclaims looking very troubled.

“LISA IS VERY EASY TO UPSET!” Papyrus points a finger in the air.

“Y-yeah…” Alphys stammers smashing two of her fingers together nervously and rocking back and forth on her feet. “W-we don’t w-want to l-lose our o-only friend…”

Typical. I’m just trying to have a little fun. Sometimes these guardians of mine are such wet blankets. Seriously! They worry way too much!

Undyne pumps her fist in the air and cries, “Who cares about what’s nice! It’d be hilarious!”

“Yeah. Do it.” Sans says joining her side and getting a glare from Papyrus. “Scare her outta her skin.”

Positioning myself just right behind her I smirk to myself and say in a loud voice, “Hi, Lisa!”

Lisa yelps and jolts in fear almost running straight into her locker. Her little purple Alphys guardian quivering in fear. Once she notices it was just me however her Flowey guardian's petals rustle and he groans.

“Jo!” Lisa glares at me and snaps. “You startled me!” She crosses her arms across her chest and her blue eyes flicker up to my flipped up hood for a second then pierce back into my eyes.

Reaching into my hood and scratching the back of my head I sheepishly mutter, “Sorry.” Avoiding her gaze.

Sighing she smiles and shakes her head, “No you’re not. But still I forgive you anyways.”

Leaning on the locker next to hers I smile and watch her gather her things, “Thanks.” She hums to herself and nods her head concentrating on her books.

“Gosh, she’s cute…” Frisk mumbles from my shoulder staring at Lisa fondly. I nod in agreement and blank out getting lost in my thoughts.

Lisa is just so adorable but she's my friend. I shouldn't have a crush on my friend! Not to mention my _best_ friend! But there is the possibility she likes me back. No! She obviously didn’t like me that way! We are just friends! Still, I wish we could be more.

“Ready to go?” Lisa asks turning to me. After not getting a reaction from me for a couple of minutes she finally exclaims. “Jo!”

I jump startled out of my thoughts and laugh nervously, “Sorry! Yes! Yes! I’m ready!”

She laughs and smirks at me as I move myself away from the locker I was leaning on, “What?” She asks me. “Did I scare you?”

“What?” I scoff blushing like crazy. “N-no! I was just thinking!”

Lisa smirks and bumps me in the side with her elbow, “Suuuure you were!” She sings teasing me.

“What?!?” I exclaim ruffled. “I was!”

“Okay, whatever!” She snorts. “Come on! Let’s go!” She says grabbing my hand and leading me down the hall carrying her books in her right arm.

I blush when she grabs my hand and thoughts burst through my head at rapid speeds. Oh geez! Oh geez! Holy Christ Almighty! Oh my God! Shit! She’s holding my fucking hand! Holy crap! I mean not like she hasn’t before but still she’s holding my fucking hand! Jesus Christ!

“Jo…” Lisa suddenly says with a stern voice once again snapping me out of my trance. “I couldn’t help but notice you are wearing your hood up again.”

“Yep.” I answer her chuckling nervously.

Lisa sighs and exclaims, “You’re going to get in trouble again!” She frowns at me.

“Heh. Funny story actually.” I say looking away from her ashamed. “I kinda already did.”

She groans with disappointment and looks up at the ceiling, “Seriously, Jo!?! You need to stop this you could be expelled!” She glares at me.

I snort and roll my eyes, “Not really. It’s just a hood.”

“You’ve broken the dress code at least 15 times now! And it’s only the second week of the school year!” She snaps at me.

Shrugging I say, “Still can’t expel me for it. “And if you think about it I haven’t broken any school rules.”

“You’ve broken several school rules!” She shouts.

“Name one.” I say.

“I can name several!” She snaps at me.

“Then do it.” I say smirking.

I know she can’t do it. At least not off the top of her head. She needs to take time to think things over and analyze them before she could actually pinpoint what school rules I’ve broken since the start of school and by the time she does that she probably will have forgiven me anyways.

“Well-you-and-then there’s- and...UGH!” She struggles for several minutes before finally sighing in annoyance.

“Told you.” I say breaking off from her and walking into my classroom. “See ya later, Lisa!”

Lisa groans in annoyance and marches off to her classroom. Welp! She’s angry at me! Dang it! Damn though! She’s even cute when she’s angry.

I shake my head and scoff, “Yeah right. Expelled. She’s way to paranoid.” I drop my supplies on top of my desk making a loud thunk. I plop into my seat and rest my head on top of my pencil pouch on the top of my supplies.

The other students look at me for a couple of seconds before going back to their own conversations and seeming to forget I was even there at all. It’s not their problem that Jo Bradley is having a bit of an off morning after all. They all have their own problems to deal with that are probably way more important. It’s no problem though because I will always have my guardians to give me comfort.

“Can you guys believe it?” I say picking them all up and holding them in my hands.

“YES! I ACTUALLY CAN!” Papyrus says frowning at me. “SHE HAS A GOOD POINT! IF YOU KEEP ACTING LIKE THIS YOU COULD GET INTO SERIOUS TROUBLE, JOANNE!”

“Whatever.” I scowl at him and snort. “And it’s Jo not Joanne! I’ve told you that like a million times now, Papyrus!”

Papyrus flinches at my outburst and looks up at me with an apologetic face, “Sorry.” He mutters and stares down at my hand.

Guilt courses through me immediately and I feel like apologizing to him so fast but instead I just put them back on my shoulders and mutter a small, “It’s fine, Pap.”

Sans comforts Papyrus for a short second before saying, “yeah. who really cares?” He shrugs. “it’s not like it matters anyways.”

“Yeah!” Undyne shouts pulling him into a headlock. “We do what we want!”

I smile a bit at Undyne’s antics and say, “Yeah! I do what I wanna do!”

Undyne starts to chant and walk around in circles dragging Sans along with her. Chara joins in as well as Sans just falls asleep as they drag him around, “Do what we want! Do what we want! Do what we want!”

Flowey groans from under my hood and shouts, “Will you shut up!”

“No!” Chara screams at him summoning up a magic rock and throwing it at him, “We do what we want!”

“Ow! Fuck!” Flowey exclaims after being hit in the head with the rock.

My math teacher, Mr. Walner, strolls into the class and clears his throat. I look up at him as he glares at me.

The other students all have their attention on me now.

“Yes, Mr. Walner?” I ask him.

“Hood.” He snaps pointing at my hood. “Down.”

Chara and Undyne keep on chanting though, “Do what we want! Do what we want! Do what we want!” Frisk, Papyrus, and Toriel begin to shout over their voices.

“HUMAN! YOU REALLY SHOULD JUST LISTEN TO HIM!”

“Yes, my child! You should put your head down and just do what he says!”

“I know you’re determined to keep your hood up but you should really just put it down! We don’t want to get in trouble!”

Chara and Undyne continue to chant louder and louder.

“Now.” Mr. Walner glares at me. His eyes almost seem to stare into my soul and he obviously looks extremely pissed off.

Undyne and Chara’s chant pounds in my head. I clench my fist and stand up out of my seat. My seat tumbling to the ground with a loud crash.

For a couple of minutes I just stare at him with my peers waiting in interest for my reaction.

All of a sudden I slam my hands down on my desk and roar at him, “I do what I want!”

All the kids in my class gasp and make other sounds of alarm. They look at Mr. Walner waiting for his reaction to my outburst.

He grimaces and points towards the door, “Principal's office!” He snaps. “Now!”

I cringe suddenly very regretful for my decisions. I take my hood of as I shamefully trudge out of the classroom muttering a soft, “Yes, Mr. Walner…”

Slowly I make my way to the principal’s office and sit down in my usual chair. This is the fifth time I’ve had to come here this week and it’s only Tuesday. I sigh and watch the secretary as she talks on the phone. She glances up at me for a second and goes back to filing paperwork.

After a couple more minutes of me waiting she hangs up her phone and says to me, “Welcome back again, Jo. Hood troubles again?” I silently nod and get up as she stands up from her roll away chair. “Well, come on. We already have all your classwork from this week in the detention room ready for you.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Penniox.” I say following her down the hall to the detention room.

The detention room is a fairly small room with white walls, five lines of desks, and a couple painting on the walls. There’s another woman at a desk in the front of the room also working on paperwork when we walk in. She glances up and acknowledges my presence with a simple grunt before going back to work.

I sit down at a desk that already has all of my school work for Mr. Walner’s class laid out on it and get to work on it. Halfway through working on it I drop my pencil and facepalm. “I’m such an idiot!” I curse myself and hold my head in my hands ashamed of my actions. All of my guardians instantly try to get me to calm down.

Papyrus tugs on my jacket collar and I look up at him.

“IT’S OKAY, HUMAN!” He reassures me. “YOU JUST NEED TO THINK BEFORE YOU ACT! THAT’S ALL!”

I smile up at him and rub the top of his head with my finger, “Thanks, Paps…”

He smiles back at me and exclaims, “YOU’RE QUITE WELCOME, JOANNE! NOW THERE’S WORK TO DO!” He gestures to the rest of my math work.

I chuckle a bit before going back to work.

Man, am I glad I got these guys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so here starts the beginning of our adventure in Ebott town.  
> Thanks for waiting so long guys!  
> This took me a while to write and I still have to outline the next few chapter so it might take a bit longer till the next chapter. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this!  
> If you want to know more about the AU check out the Over Your Shoulder blog here: http://overyourshoulderau.tumblr.com/  
> If you’d like to stay updated about this fic and my other fics please follow my tumblr account at https://biberrymuffin.tumblr.com/  
> THANKS AGAIN! AND LOVE YA GUYS!  
> -ThePortalPonies

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here it is guys! The thing that I have been putting all my time and effort into creating instead of working on the No Way Out series like I should! BUT I JUST COULDN'T GET THIS IDEA OUT OF MY HEAD! I'm so obsessed with this! I love the characters and the story and AUGHHHHH! THE WHOLE IDEA IS JUST SO CUTE!  
> I mean compared to the No Way Out series this is like a puppy. A puppy that will probably turn into a complicated, depressing, beautiful dog!  
> I hope you like it!  
> Let me know about any grammatical errors and give me your constructive criticism!  
> Again if you want to know more about the AU check out the Over Your Shoulder blog here: http://overyourshoulderau.tumblr.com/  
> Or ya know just ask me in the comments!  
> THIS AU WAS CREATED BY ME!  
> OCS ARE CREATED BY ME!  
> If you’d like to stay updated about this fic and my other fics please follow my tumblr account at http://theportalponies.tumblr.com  
> LOVE YA GUYS!  
> -ThePortalPonies


End file.
